Silvia Silkcut
Sylvia Silkcut (シルヴィア・シルクカット) is a transfer student who hails from a noble family from Great Britain and currently a student in Ataraxia. After the arrival of Kizuna, Sylvia becomes his subordinate. She is currently a member of Amaterasu and is the youngest from them. Appearance Sylvia is a beautiful young girl with purple eyes and short bob-cut blonde hair with a hairpin in it. She usually wears her school uniform. She has a petite body and is considered very cute by everyone. Other female members of Amaterasu often tempt her. Personality Sylvia is a very cheerful girl. She obeys Kizuna's orders without question as he is her Captain. She is also very polite with everyone, especially Kizuna, and looks up to him very much. Sylvia ends her sentences with -desu. She wants to become a full-fledged knight and return to Britain. She desires to be recognized by the queen and to restore the Silkcut house. After that, she wants to continue living with her family. Befitting her age and appearance, Sylvia is noticeably very pure and innocent, something her teammates find very cute. Unlike the other girls (a least at first), Sylvia was never against the idea of doing Heart Hybrid with Kizuna. This might perhaps because Sylvia had a better opinion of her captain compared to the rest. She has even become forward with doing Hybrid & the like with Kizuna as the series goes on. Even saying she wanted to do Ecstasy Hybrid and have his child someday, not minding that it will take a few years before the latter happens. Her forwardness, cute appearance, and personality have caused the other female members of Amaterasu to see Sylvia as a strong rival they couldn't afford to underestimate. Nevertheless, Sylvia can be serious and strong-willed when it is time to fight. Not letting her age and inexperience get the best of her, Sylvia has shown that she ready to fight whatever enemy she has to. History Background Sylvia is from a noble family. Her family has an ancient and honorable origin, but they lost all of their money and then their home. Her family right now is in their homeland London living in a small apartment. Plot 'Volume 1' She was assigned to Hida Kizuna to assist him in his daily activities when he became the captain of the Amaterasu Unit. Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills Highly Skilled Chef: '''She is proficient in cooking a variety of delicious meals. Kizuna believes she's the best at cooking among the members of Amaterasu. '''Expert Combatant: Despite being in middle school, Silvias' talents and skills were great enough that she was made a member of Ataraxia elite defends team, Amaterasu. Though still young and inexperienced, no one has question Silvia's abilities as a Heart Hybrid pilot. Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: She later receives her own Gear before the Tokyo Recapture operation, Taros. Taros is far larger than most Heart Hybrid Gear's, appearing closer to a magic weapon. Its appearance resembles a cross between a dragon and a rabbit. Taros was considered the strongest magic armor with the largest firepower among Ataraxia's Heart Hybrid Gears by Kizuna. * 'Cannons: '''Taros has a very large and high caliber cannon. It's been stated multiple times that Sylvia has the largest firepower among every at Ataraxia. * '''Immense Strength: '''Taros large size grants Sylvia colossal degrees of brute strength, rivaling Ragrus's Demon. * '''Immense Speed: '''Despite Taros large size, Sylvia can move at high speed. * '''Corruption Armament '« 'Titania (Ultimate Gravity Compression) '» ''': '''Unlike most Corruption Armaments that take the form of weapons, Titania is an attack where Sylvia launches a small black hole toward a target that will absorb everything within it range. After it finishes, Titania will shrink down and return back to Taros's right arm for sealing. Trivia *Her measurements are: B63 W49 H68 *Because of her small, immature body, Sylvia is much more vulnerable to the effect of aphrodisiac. *In the volume 13 bonus story, Sylvia lost her virginity to Kizuna. *In volume 13, it's been confirmed that Sylvia's parents are alive. *Sylvia has noted that her body hasn't grown much lately. Even after she started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, her childish body still hasn't changed, where the body of the other women (Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia and Reiri) have been becoming more erotic. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Ros-Series User Category:Amaterasu